Talk:Atmokinesis/@comment-128.233.8.85-20200120200141
When I was younger, we were suffering a pretty bad drought. I was walking down the street with a light coat on, looked up at the sky, focused, and said, "I call the storm." It was the weirdest thing... I swear to this day that I felt cool air swirling around my hands in my pockets, and this chill ran up and down my spine. 2 days later we got blasted. Having a sceptical kind of mind, I had to test it. For a week straight, it rained, and capped off with an unseasonal snow storm. I told a friend of mine who I trusted about it, and she immediately said, "STOP! You're going to break something!" I did eventually stop. It always took 2 days. Always. Never any variation. After doing it for a while, I started digging into family stories about odd things. My mom's side has always been "unnaturally" good at dowsing (finding water with a stick) and my mom had a vivid memory of being caught out in a storm as a child that was so intense she couldn't see across the street, and was terrified of storms ever since. But I never had that fear. I was standing in a wood cabin on stilts when an incredibly powerful storm raged through, knocking down trees across the street, and I stood in the open doorway and watched. My girlfriend of the time had heard me tell her about this, but it was the first time she'd witnessed it firsthand. There were trees down all over the city, waterspouts sighted on the river near my house, and all I wanted to do was run out into it. When I told my dad about it, he got this strange look on his face and told me about a time he'd been driving in the US... he'd just been thinking about how he'd never seen a tornado, and wished he had, and it wasn't long after that when a black cloud appeared, and a twister emerged that he saw in his rearview mirror. Haven't tried for years... sort of lost my way when someone on the other side of the world asked me to prove it to him by creating a storm in his desert city. Didn't happen. I spent a lot of time wondering why... had the previous years been coincidental? Was there a limit I wasn't aware of? Were there others like me who could block what I wanted to do? Would I draw attention to myself if there were? Didn't even know there was a term for it... atmokinesis. Obviously there are others who believe they can control the weather, too. Just typing this, I'm feeling the tingle in my spine again, and I want to call out. Maybe older, wiser me can do some good with this, and try to help out places like Australia... although the sort of thunderstorms I called tended to be wild. Not sure that'd help in tinder-dry conditions. Couldn't get much worse though, could it?